Something Substantial
by Hatake Itachi
Summary: Piers was given a raw deal out of life. Perhaps after all that had happen some good will come of it. AU Nivanfield Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Something Substantial-Chapter 1

So like if I don't just up and post this, I will stare at it and try to fix all the little things and fret over every detail. It has been like a zillion years since I wrote anything that I could post. So what evs.  
It's an Alternative Universe ChrisxPiers because I seem to have more AU ideas than canon verse ones given what happened to Piers. It makes it difficult to write a more lighthearted story. Also I just wanted to make the characters do some out of character things for my amusement.  
Also totally in love with Simon Curtis' songs. They are so WeskerxChris ChrisxPiers love ballads. What was one of the inspirations for this fic. His song Super Psycho Love motivated me to write and which I feel the character is dancing too in the story.

Posted on tumblr as well.

Dolli-Lama edited this. If something's wrong it's her fault.

* * *

"This is awfully... thoughtful of you Finn but it's also quite awkward." Piers cautiously chose his words, hoping to not deter his friend's feelings at his good intended but misguided gesture. He shifted in his uncomfortable retro age tiny black chair that seemed too small even for someone of average size like himself. The table was nearly just as small. Having his back to the corner to the darkest part of the club didn't save him from the lights, as they constantly switched colors and brightness in near seizure inducing speeds, stressing his weakened constitution.

Piers glanced at his fellow brother in arms holding his Heineken close to his mouth for easy access, scarf pulled down hanging loosely from his neck to keep it from hindering his beer intake. He needed to be drunk to get through the night, insecurity notwithstanding. Finn's eyes had been working overdrive since they arrived staring at every decoration, every face, as well as every naked body. Piers thought the man looked out of place here, his boyish face alit with an innocent eager expression. The other solider looked like he should have been watching the Lion King on ice, not well-built, slicked up men who danced for money. The other brunette wasn't even slightly gay.

"Oh wow Piers look at him! Did you see that?! He rolled UP the pole! How do you even do that!?" Piers took a deep, exasperated breath. He wondered if Finn even knew this was a strip joint or thought that this was a jungle gym for adults. A smirk tugged on his lips as he down another third of his drink at the thought. Ever since 'the incident' his old squad had taken to the news differently, not in an overall bad way, given how things could have gone. Jokes were noticeably less sexual than before or hushed when he came around, but it seemed to be just out of respect. Tonight however came quite unexpectedly and he had taken to it in almost horror.

It had been a confession he made in a casual conversation not even two hours ago that he had never been to a place like this. He couldn't recall how the subject was even brought up. The sniper had often attended gentlemen's clubs with his fellow squadron for the companionship over watching supple curved bodies sensually move, but he never attended one that catered to his type. When Finn learned of this, he had promptly suggested they go. Piers politely declined and thought the other man would drop it, given his usual compliant, considerate nature. What he didn't expect was the usually timid demolitions expert would so vehemently insist they go. It even got to the point where he actually threatened Piers that if he didn't, the man would tell the squad and they would all make him. He really didn't want to go to a male strip joint with the other ten hot blooded Special Op soldiers who'd draw way too much attention to themselves and his already overly complicated situation. Fact is they'd probably find the whole concept amusing and entertaining. He would not have been surprised to see Jeff or Andy on stage dancing themselves.

"Do you boys need anything else?" Piers snapped his good eye up to the waiter. The man was thankfully dressed smoothing over Piers' embarrassment, though those shorts couldn't be any tighter if they were stitched to his skin and his t-shirt was two sizes too small. Growing self-conscious to the polite yet clearly sympathetic smile, the marksman looked away downing the rest of his drink. He subtly tried to duck into his scarf as Finn addressed the man, unaware of his friend's discomfort. After the 'accident' it took months before Piers could leave the hospital and even more time before leaving his house. Even then he was forced to leave, he didn't want anyone seeing the monster he became. Shrinking in his seat more, he let Finn address the waiter.

"Yeah I could use another coke, get my friend here something hard. You like whiskey right Piers? Oh hey, do you maybe you want one of those Jägerbombs? You know what just bring him both." Finn smiled ear to ear at the waiter, oozing boyish charm. Piers worried that maybe the waiter would think he was flirting with him.

"You got it, tiger. I'll bring it right back." Piers' worries were further fueled by the deliberate wink and much too friendly shoulder squeeze the waiter gave Finn. His companion's beaming grin didn't relent as he aimed his gaze back to Piers.

"Hey this is cooler than I thought and people are so nice here. I don't remember the female dancers ever being so nice even when stuffing their thongs with money." Finn took a sip of his soda as the sniper's eyes grew to saucers.

"Finn…" Piers placed his good hand on the table as he leaned forward trying to accentuate his words to drive his point across to the other man. "… This is a gay bar. If you act too nice to the guys, they might try to pick you up."

"Honestly Piers not every gay man who smiles at a guy is trying to get in his pants. You should know better, jeez!" Piers eyebrows shot to his hairline as he shook his head. His friend greatly concerned him.

"No, not all, but given most workers in the field of erotica take side jobs in prostitution… Remember what happened to Marco?"

"Come on Piers the only person I'm going to leave with is you. Why do you have to be a spoil-sport? Marco let his genitals do the thinking for him. I believe a couple of intelligent, well-trained guys like us will be just fine. Since when have you ever been so uptight?"

The hazel eye man frowned, his bottom lip pushed out ever so much given off a childish appearance. The marksman never knew that the sheltered rookie from nearly two years before, that Piers himself used to have to reassure and educate not just in operational procedures but common social interaction, would be lecturing him.

Finn had been home schooled and brought up in a very catholic family. The fact he was a solider and not a doctor, or priest had baffled everyone including his disappointed family. They had not wanted him to join the military. Once they had heard of Piers and his sexuality, they were quite against Finn's associating with him. Finn had taken their negativity very hard, to the point he blew up on them. The amount of times Piers ever saw the soft-spoken man talk in such a way could be counted on two fingers. He had been quite passionate and aggressively gotten his words across, making Piers worry Finn's family would never speak to him again. Incidentally, it appeared after Finn's outburst his family had actually grown closer to him, respecting him more. They had seen a man they neglected noticing before. They still did not approve of Piers, but neither did a good portion of the United States at this point.

Finn was back to watching the stage dancers as Piers tried hard not to appear moping. Piers began to wonder if the other man wasn't inclined to have a partner of his own sex. It wasn't as if they ever asked which gender he preferred and Finn had not been seen with a woman since he joined.

Being a very devout catholic, the demo expert already confessed to being a virgin, waiting until marriage. This was something he was teased on by the others, but Piers had respected that about him. Lord knew he was quite far from virginal; the only reason Piers couldn't be labeled a whore is that he wasn't paid. Going without for a month was unspeakable, at least until nine months ago. In the beginning it was the least of his worries, but now after everything he felt he'd never get naked with a person again. Piers frowned distastefully; he loathed being here. It was another cruel scenario in what has been the worst year of his life. Body scarred, tabloid slandered, sexless year.

When the waiter returned, Piers' received the same condescending smile from before as he paid, watching as the man smirked at Finn before taking off. Piers brows creased as he downed the shot and his only thought was he should have asked for the whole bottle.

While consuming his beer and Jägermeister, the music had changed off the typical bass and voiceless noise to take on a deeper sultry pop sound. A big act must have just taken up the stage since the random catcalls and hooting had gotten much louder. The shrieking women in the place hurt his ears the most. Shaking his head and slumping in his seat, Piers finished off his drink just as Finn turned to him.

"Dude, are you even watching? Come on look at this guy! He is built like a tank! I wonder if he bench presses cows?" Finn shook his shoulder roughly a look of displeasure on his face for a moment before turning to the stage sitting on the edge of seat. Piers grimaced wanting to stare at the tacky table all night. Why torture him any more than he had been? Yet temptation was skittering over his nerves whispering to him from the dark sensual parts of his mind daring him to look. Temptation or perhaps the alcohol heating his body, weakening his resolve beckoning him to partake in eye raping the proffered naked flesh.

Turning his good eye to the stage slowly, almost as though to resist, it took a moment to register he was in fact staring at person as the guy was built like the Incredible Hulk. The giant was dressed in a generic police uniform that looked to be sized for someone built like Piers. His hair was a variety of light to dark brown. The man's eye color discernible from the distance but there was a light beard on his face as though he was too lazy to shave that morning, giving him a rugged look. More attentive, the marksman sat up and put his drink down, eye fixated on the impressive person before him. It wasn't hard to tell the man was new to dancing. He lacked the skill of the other performers but as Piers watched the behemoth's muscles work, he decided without much debate he'd rather see the eye candy before him than any expert. He tugged at his neck dress as his internal body temperature unnaturally spiked.

Piers voraciously eyed the man who near ignored the pole instead fancied working his lower hips, which the sniper hardly minded and indulged in quite gratefully. He began shifting uncomfortably, more so than before, given how awkward the chair was to start with. When the gorgeous male ripped off his shirt, Piers gripped the table. Every rib, every inch of the dancer's oblique had been shaven and glistening with a sheen of oil rubbed all over it. Piers couldn't remember ever seeing someone's anterior serratus clearly and he seen plenty of built men. His breath came out faster as his face flushed. The cop dancer gripped the pole, a brief thought entered Piers' mind if the metal would come out dented, before the male did a standard spin, though it ended with him two feet upside from the floor and his legs free from the pole. With just his arms, the man began to do vertical pushups on the pole. The muscles of his arm and back were visibly moving with his every intense lift. _'Dear god. Why the hell did I decide to sit in the back?!'_

"Holy crackers do you see that Piers!? Do you see?! That's just illogical! Piers?!" Finn had turned to speak to his friend but Piers wasn't available. His mind had wandered out on him and was replaced with a porn reel in his head. The brunette twirled off the pole running a hand through his bed sexed hair giving a smug grin and the sniper was sold his breath being stolen from him as well as his mind. When the dancer's hands travelled precariously close to his groin, Piers' eye focused on their every movement. He watched the thick digits tap along his belt line teasing the skin along the barrier making everything in Piers' entire being beg to God the man would take off the damn pants.

Deft hands removed the belt the leather snapped, almost drowned out by the deafening music, but Piers' heighten senses picked up on it. Adrenaline coursed through his body centering completely on the resplendent creature before him. He had temporarily forgotten his troubles, he had forgotten himself. Whether the dry spell left him all the more susceptible to his desire or the man before had just poisoned him so deliciously, he did not know.

When the man turned presenting his marble cut back, ass smothered in his leather pants Piers sucked in a deep breath of air once the barrier was torn from his body and sinewy sculpted legs were modeled before him. The G-string left nothing to the imagination. Lust had thundered through him with a vengeance.

"… PIERS!"

"What?!" Finn had called to him several times and he had originally dismissed it but upon the man's loud tone seeping through the crack in his sex induce haze Piers responded with much anger. He kept his gaze to the stage while lending just part of his attention to soon-to-be-dead friend.

"Piers there are these guys over in the corner and they seem sort of suspicious."

"And? Finn we are in a den of depravity, everyone here is creepy and suspicious." He neglected to think of himself in that statement.

"But Piers I'm serious…"

"Not now Finn." He waved the other off. Finn attempted to speak again but Piers held his hand up to him shutting him out completely. It was around that time people finally got around to shoving money in the man's underwear, making Piers simultaneously angry and jealous. Pouting, he slouched back in his seat, noticing how close he had been to falling out if it. The spell was broken and with a touch of disappointment the music came to an end as the man collected his earnings. Piers would hand him all the money in his wallet for another dance just for him.

As the man left the stage Piers shamelessly, with a touch of longing, stared at his butt as he did. The marksman shook his head and came to his senses as he looked to Finn.

"What did yo-," The sniper paused in his sentence. His companion left. _'When did he leave? Perhaps to the bathroom.'_ Shaking his head he thought little of it. Looking to his empty drinks he considered ordering another. Truth was he just wanted to go. His dick was hard and there was no point in staying anymore. Getting worked up with no prospect of relief but his own hand dampened his mood. As soon as Finn came back he was out of here.

Only it had been twenty minutes later and he hadn't come back. In that time Piers dismissed two waiters and saw four more acts on the stage. Getting up he collected his stuff and Finn's abandoned jacket then left to seek him out.

He checked the men's room but didn't find anything but a drunk getting sick and an old man's naked ass at the urinal. Why his pants were at his ankles? Piers begged to have the ability to unsee. A quick round in the place didn't manage to produce Finn. It wasn't a bit like him to just up and go. He had left his coat behind with his wallet and car keys inside, so where did he wander off to? Spotting the familiar waiter Piers' took a chance. Tightening his scarf and pulling it up a bit he beat down his nervousness he spoke to the man.

"Pardon, did you see where my friend went to? The one with me tonight? He wasn't in the restroom and I haven't seen him for almost a half hour." The man seemed momentarily surprised at being addressed but quickly shook his head.

"No, I haven't." The man looked as though he wanted to elaborate but hesitated. It made Piers frown.

"Do you know something?" The other guy's grimace broke his usually cheerful attitude. Reluctantly he spoke.

"Do you… think maybe… he found company?" The man sounded almost sad like he was sorry for Piers. It puzzled him for a moment before clicked in his head. The guy thought they weretogether.

"Definitely not. Uh, we are just friends and he wouldn't… he left his stuff behind. Sorry just this isn't like him and I'm worried." Piers furrowed his brow looking embarrassed at the floor. "I'm going to check outside please look out for him. If I don't find him, I'll come back."

"Okay honey, good luck." The marksman hastily left. Interacting was never this awkward before. Berating himself as he walked away, Piers tried to focus on his friend's disappearance. What did Finn say to him before he left? He had focused entirely on the godly figure on the stage neglecting to pay attention to what Finn wanted. Just something about shady people but Piers hadn't looked at them so he wouldn't have recognized them even if they stood before him. The man grew more alarmed. His stomach dropped as he left the club. Standing in the street Piers checked the people before him. He didn't see Finn or anyone to warrant the title 'dangerous' but he did see a few shady looking people.

The sniper felt almost helpless. What if he was in danger? Finn was a competent fighter so his worries were probably misplaced, but the man had been his ward. Piers couldn't help but feel protective. Taking a deep breath he had to calm down and think rationally. What should he do next? Gripping his friend's coat a little tighter, the brunette tried centering himself. Perhaps he should go to the car. If nothing else he could drop Finn's coat off before aimlessly circling the block. With that in mind he walked down the seedy dirty street on vigilantly glancing every which way seeking some sort of sign to the man's location. The car was in a parking garage several blocks away four levels up. He took the stairs so he wouldn't miss any possible sight of Finn.

Standing before the silver Honda civic (Finn's car. Piers preferred something with more muscle), there was no sign of life around. Disappointed, he unlocked the vehicle. He pocketed Finn's keys just after he threw the coat in the back and locked the door. Finn didn't go back to the car, so he would have to check back at the club. '_Maybe he was somewhere outside talking to someone?_' It wasn't wholly unusual for Finn to get trapped by a motor mouth, as the man was too nice and could never think of polite way of escaping. Keeping his wits about him, he made his trek back to the club.

He attempted to fight the feelings of negativity but he couldn't help but really regret ever leaving his house that night. Leaving his place has never turned out to be a smart idea in months. Why did he ever let people talk him into otherwise? Rubbing his head trying to soothe his nerves Piers forced himself to stop thinking such depressive thoughts. If he didn't try and became a hermit, he was as good as dead anyway_. 'Just one step at a time.'_

Stopping half a block before the club Piers caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Thankfully the alley was on his left or he wouldn't have seen it. It could have been stray animal but given the size it had to be a person. Whether or not it was one he was looking for he would have to investigate to be sure. Walking cautiously the chill in the air didn't feel as the cause for the hairs on the back of his neck rise. There was something amiss. The feeling in his gut not from just worry but from experience spoke to him in louder volumes than any anxious emotion ever could.

Distributing his weight and leveling his foot falls, he silently stalked down the grimy alley. Avoiding full trash bags and random garbage lying about on the ground, he neared a light source just around the corner. It was partway down that he heard the none too silent voices. Though he couldn't catch any of the words, it clearly didn't sound like any pleasant conversation they were having. He picked up his pace slightly even more alarmed than before. Until he knew what he was dealing with he didn't want anyone to notice his presence. Ducking low, he came a few inches before the corner, flattening himself to the wall with a knee on the ground.

"…out of here alive." The voice was definitely hostile with no small threat in the tone. Piers quickly reached in his coat removing his phone. He wouldn't be able to talk to the cops but he sent out a text to several of his team. One of them had to be awake they'd do it without question.

"Listen, calm down. The guy is hurt I just want to get him some help. Whatever you are doing is of no concern to me just let me get him out of here and I will forget I ever saw you." Piers' ears perked up to the voice. It was soothing. Whoever was speaking had a tone like that of comforting a crying child or in this case a dangerous individual. There was definitely experience in that tone. Texting swiftly the address he listened on hoping to figure out how many hostile and what direction they were looking. There were only the two voices but he could hear the shifting of other people and at least one known casualty.

"Look cock whore neither you or your friend are leaving the only reason as there is no bullet in your head is the boss doesn't want to draw attention until his business is finished so shut your slut mouth and you'll get to live a little longer." Piers heard the distinct click of a hammer being pulled back. His blood ran cold. Armed and ready to murder. He had really gotten into something deep tonight. He definitely couldn't leave, but he wasn't armed either. Of all the times to not bring his gun with him; he damn near slept with the thing.

"Hey are we just going to stand here and look at these fags all night? We should take care of them already." Another hostile voice spoke out. Piers take a deep breath and chanced a glance while the men were hopefully distracted. His quick sweep ended up being several seconds longer as his heart climb in his throat. Before him were six people. Four of them made a semi-circle around two men. One standing with his hands raised though Piers saw only the back of the man he recognized that back. It was the dancer from before. The one who had completely enthralled him. At the dancer's feet was another man, one covered in blood with a pool of the red fluid underneath him, it was someone Piers also knew. _'Finn!'_

It had been mere seconds before he hid himself back behind the corner. His breath escaping him a second time that night only this time in horror, Piers faith had been shaken before with everything that he went through but this really had him digging. He prayed if there was a god that they made it out alive that night or he'd take to burning churches for the rest of his life. Finn couldn't die here.

In his mind he started thinking up possible strategies. There were four hostiles, man down, one at gun point. Only one gun was drawn and assuming the other men were armed, they'd have to reach for their weapons, giving Piers at least enough time to subdue the first man. They spoke as though they would wait to kill, but for how long? He didn't think he could chance waiting for the cops and who knew how far out they were.

There was one guy in front of Piers just a few feet. He was his best bet. God he thought days like this were over. Fuck if he'd lose anyone in a dingy street to some low live scumbag. Looking around him he found an empty glass bottle. He would have but one chance at this. Closing his eyes he took deep breaths to slow his racing heart and strengthen his resolve. He slowly stood, posing his body for attack. He threw the bottle up and to the far end of opening, past the men. When the glass shattered Piers wasted no time in looking to see if they all turned and came around the corner swiftly coming up behind the man as their attention was diverted and quickly sought out the other man's gun.

So many things went through his head in that instant, if the man was a lefty, if it was behind him and not on his hip, if he perhaps didn't have a gun at all. Piers felt up the man's left side by his breast gripping the cold metal of his gun. '_Thankgodohfuckingdearlordshi tfuckshitshit….'_

"Drop it." Before they realized what happened Piers' voice broke through the silence. Flicking off the safety and cocking the hammer Piers held the gun to his victim's head hiding almost completely behind the other man's form given little vulnerability for a bullet to find him.

Everyone had their eyes to him. His face obscured by the man before him. Just the left side of himself and only part of his face was visible, completely stony.

"I said drop your gun or your friend gets it and then you'll be next." He kept his voice low, cold, dangerous. He caught the dancer staring at him with disbelief hands lowered. Piers ignored it for the moment. Their lives were on the line, he couldn't afford to be inattentive. The men were posed with obvious intent to reach for their weapons as soon as Piers gave opportunity the one had his drawn on Piers. Hell if he would give them the chance.

"You are making a big mist-"

"The only mistake made was getting on my bad side. Shut up, gun down. Turn the barrel towards you slowly and grip the barrel with the other hand before you lower it to the ground. You move in any way I don't like and I use your friend as a meat shield as I put a bullet in your head." Piers snarled. The man's associates seemed to be shaken by the turn of events but even though the fear colored the thug's face there was still a heavy glare of hostility in his eyes. This was an animal backed into a corner that would go down swinging. He could see it already, the other wouldn't relent his gun. This man will have to die tonight because Piers refused to do so himself.

Everyone was still, only the heavy panicked breathing of the man Piers' held at gun point could he hear. The dancer was calm but determined before him this struck Piers as odd to but he hoped it wasn't just show, things were going to go to hell and the man may have to disarmed one of them himself. The sniper almost a year ago could handle this situation no problem. Now with his body broken as it was and skills rusted, he wasn't completely confident. Yet he couldn't fail. He had to save Finn and he would save the beautiful stranger. He would protect them, even at the price of his life.

Studying his opponent he caught the exact moment when the look of fear became resolve and before the man got to pull the trigger Piers shot him just over his left brow. Then it went to shit. The man Piers had been holding hostage struck back throwing an elbow aimed at the marksman's face to his blind side Piers moved back but not fast enough to avoid getting clipped in the head, it only slightly fazed him but the other two men had not waited to let the sniper get them.

Piers had been evading the man's attacks as the other man was left to deal with the two who were drawling their guns. Piers made a wild shot as he just dodged a punch before being caught with an elbow in his back. The shot he let off struck one of men in the shoulder holding his gun as the other male rammed his muscled physique into the uninjured male all power as he knocked him several feet back hard into the concrete. The other man with the bullet wound was still standing as he shakily aimed at the huge form and without hesitation the dancer grip his gun arm and pulled him forward kneeing his gut knocking the wind out of him as the gunman struggled to breath, gasping for air as he went to his knees. Kicking the man's gun away he glanced up in enough time to see Piers' roundhouse kick the other man in the head man dropping comatose to the ground. Piers' ungracefully stumbled falling back on his ass after as he had received moments prior a nasty hit to the back of his neck. Slightly dazed Piers crawled over to Finn feeling the man's cold body seeking a pulse.

"I-I can't feel a pulse." Terror crept into his voice as the bigger man quickly came to Finn's other side ripping open the injured man's shirt before leaning over resting his head against his chest.

"No, there's a pulse. He is breathing, he is still alive. We have to stop the bleeding."

"Where's it coming from? Where'd they hurt Finn?" Piers had been slightly relieved but fear still etched his voice. He had to be okay, Finn had to make it, Piers had so much awful happened already he couldn't take anymore, he couldn't have another miserable life changing day.

"Hey, hey!" Piers looked up his one golden eye drenched in despair he looked into darken blue eyes tinted with brown, he took a deep shaky breaths. "Don't let me lose you too, hold it together. We need to call an ambulance."

"I called. At least my friends did…" Piers took out his phone, sure enough he had received a dozen missed text messages and found confirmation they contacted authorities. He also had as many missed calls, thank his lucky stars he left the ringer off. They'd have gotten them killed. "Yeah they'd called. Where the hell are they?" As Piers gripped his phone tighter, the man removed his jacket before pulling off his tight t-shirt, stumping the sniper immensely to see the man's naked chest.

"What are you doing that for?"

"Need to staunch the bleeding, can't rip through my jacket as easy." Removing Finn's bloody shirt, the man ripped through the cotton like paper and started bandaging the worse of the his injuries.

"When I got here they were beating him but I don't know why there is so much blood. They must have used something else," The man sighed irritably. "It's not enough. I'm going to need your shirt." He met dark blue eyes again as he was stunned. '_What? His shirt? The blood… Finn.'_ Shaking off his jacket he didn't hesitate but slightly cringed as he removed his top. It was the other man's turn to give his own look of surprise.

To see Piers' face his right side his skin had been partially scarred flesh darken and raised the scarf he adorned only hiding a small portion that undoubtedly matched the rest. The sniper's right eye remained closed obviously blinded, though that had not bothered the stranger, but he was now seeing the extent of the damaged written over the boy's body. A huge portion of his right half had been burned or torn up and extended to his right nipple. The worst, however, was also the most surprising part as he realized Piers was wearing a prosthetic arm. Piers looked to Finn avoiding the look he had seen too many times before gripping his scarf in comfort. The staring didn't last long as the man continued with tearing up Piers' long sleeve shirt, bandaging what he could of the gashes.

"The injuries looked too jagged for knife. They used something sharp but not smooth cut him." The larger man shook his head when he looked at the injured young man's face, wiping up a bit of blood as he put a bit of pressure on the worse of the injuries on the kid's chest. "You said his name? Finch? You know him?"

"His name is Finn. He is my friend." Piers removed his scar; the stranger had since the worse of his body at that point and wrapped it over a particularly deep wound seeping through the makeshift bandages. Given he did it with one hand the other man silently helped him move Finn but let him do the work. Piers then picked up his jacket placing it over his friend's immobile body with a scowl on his face. This was his fault. He didn't pay attention to Finn when he left. He didn't find him fast enough. If not for the help he probably wouldn't have even saved him in his present state. Finn could still bleed to death. Where were the paramedics?

Piers looked up to the stranger eyes holding back tears as he all but pleaded silently for help. The man looked back at him with sorrow reaching out placing a hand on Piers good side. It was then as the man looked ready to say something more just Piers saw a door open up and three more people stood in the doorway. Two in fine suits one a heavy leather coat. They looked all around to the mess of comatose people and the two before the bloodied body.

It wasn't a beat later the marksman caught the handle of a gun in the man's leather coat. It was quickly drawn and aimed at the dancer's back who just noticed Piers' expression and turned. His reaction had come too late to dodge as the gun was let off.

Moments later, with a heavy weight on top of him, the burly man turned his face to see Piers laying on top of him, having pushed him down and out of the line of fire. There was blood coming out of his upper chest.

Piers had been shot.

* * *

So I like have a few ideas and a general plot in my head I'm working to. How fast it comes out or have long it takes me to clarify though is anyone's guess. Also that was Chris the whole time in case anyone thought otherwise, though I'm sure you knew.

By the by, who wants to play RE6 on the xbox with me? Nivanfield?


	2. Chapter 2

**So not** **tons to say. ****More of a fill in chapter though that wasn't my original intention. I must warn that Chris has an alias in this story. Will be explained why later of course. I also didn't go into much on Piers' squad because I felt it would clutter everything up and drag the story on. Unless people feel more interested to reading about them they won't really play a big part.**

**I was very pleased to receive reviews at all. It's been quite a long time since I wrote anything. If anyone wants to chitchat hit me up with a pm!**

* * *

Waking up was hell. Everything hurt. His neck, his head, his chest. Even his ass felt as though someone had used it as a car bumper in a collision. Shifting around on the flimsy mattress didn't alleviate the ache in his hips or back. Piers didn't want to bother opening his eye given the bit of light was enough to burn. There was a beep that gave him a continuous, pained throb in his head every time it went off. A hospital monitor, a sound he knew all too well. He was alive, again. The thought wasn't the least bit comforting.

"Piers?"

It was deep, but soft. The familiar voice had him cracking his eye open. He immediately regretted that action and shut it tight, moaning with displeasure.

"Keaton? The hell…" The other person's hand gripped his tight.

"It's okay Piers. Finn's alive."

The man tensed at the news, remembrance to the night before reemerging in his thoughts. Finn's disappearance, the thugs, the attractive man. How did he get out of there alive? The men had guns and they were outnumbered.

"I don't understand." His voice was scratchy and sounded almost alien. He tried to swallow for moisture but it did little to ease the ache.

"What Piers? Finn pulled through surgery he made it out alive." Keaton gripped his hand tighter and Piers slowly shook his head.

"I don't understand how we made it out alive…" There was a moment of silence before a light chuckle reverberated through the room. It had the injured man further baffled. Piers attempted to crack his eye open again his comrade, the other man staring down before him. All he could see was a giant blob of a mess mixed with bright light and sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know the details man, we showed up late to the party. You should have saved us a piece." The attempt at humor only further displeased Piers, his face must have shown it as Keaton merely chuckled at him again letting go of Piers' hand to lightly pat him on the shoulder. "Andy got there first. I got there after the ambulance hauled you away, so I only got to hear a little of it. There was a guy, some beefy son of a bitch. He said you took the bullet for him." Piers heart picked up as he nodded in memory. A gun aimed at them, more enemies, he could remember the gun in the man's hand but nothing after. "So story was he took out the S.O.B's, which doesn't surprise me none since I caught a glimpse of him before the cops hauled him in for questioning. He showed up an hour ago asking about you and Finn but since you were both still out he left. I don't know where he is now."

The sniper sat up slowly, feeling immensely weak. Blinking rapidly he tried to adjust to the light while gritting to the pain. "Finn… where is he?" Keaton walked towards the door looking out it.

"They have the little guy in intensive care. He should be out soon since they had him in there mostly for observation. Give me a minute I'll get you something to drink and let the guys know you are okay. They'll want to see you." The man gave Piers a wink he didn't see and left. Shifting around on his bed Piers couldn't really get comfortable, he needed to go to the bathroom too. He debated if he should try to get to the bathroom on his own or wait for Keaton to come back. He pressed his lips together in displeasure at the thought of receiving help for something so basic.

In the following months to the disaster that claimed his arm, he had been basically inept in the beginning. People had to do everything for him. It took months in training his left hand to not only be the dominate hand but also capable of doing things one normally didn't do one handed. Opening a can of soda, pulling up a zipper, tying his shoes. Piers had to relearn it all.

Taking a deep breath as he held in noises of discomfort, he scooted forward inching toward the edge of the bed. He was at least grateful the bullet went through his right side instead of his left. The person missed his heart completely and didn't put his good arm out of commission. He chuckled darkly with a laugh that ended in a cough. A terrible thing to being pleased about and it was a reminder to his crappy luck as of late.

He found the switch on the heart monitor machine flipping it off, pulling off the various tabs on his chest. Undoubtedly the nurse will complain to him later about it. Gripping his IV he took a very slow, cautious step to the ground, the chilly floor unpleasant but the medical staff didn't give him any slipper socks it seemed.

He very nearly slipped within the first two steps. He had not expected to be so drained, his body felt as though he had the weight of another person on his back. Piers stood there unmoving for a few minutes before he attempted to move again. The feeling didn't get any better but he continued more carefully. Walking to the bathroom barely six feet away should not have been so hard. Though he least could walk at all.

Once in the bathroom, using the toilet had become its own adventure. He took so long he was in the middle of washing his hands when he heard Keaton's return. Sure enough there was a horde of people with him, Piers could hear their footsteps. There was a small part of him that wanted to stay and hide in there. An irrational side of him desired to not appear as weak as he really was in front of his squad. He use to lead these men, but now he was a cripple. Pushing that thought aside to the back of his mind, he opened the door, their once loud voices going silent as he met nine pairs of eyes.

Apparently the thing he had to most worry about was the back beating and loud cheers after. Cries of 'way to go captain' and 'good job' reaching his ears, sending a wrecking ball to his brain. He would have stumbled to the ground if there weren't a dozen hands pushing him every which way. Their over enthusiastic behavior making him want to go back to sleep with a morphine injection. He swung his hand around raising his voice.

"Enough! One at a time. My head hurts, my body hurts, my _soul _hurts. Let me at least get back to bed before you take turns abusing me." They made room to allow Piers to grandpa shuffle to the bed though he didn't miss how each man gripped his shoulder a bit tight in his passing them in case he would fall. His chest grew tight.

The quiet didn't last long. Just before he got in the bed there was a wolf whistle behind him. It took a moment to realize it was due to the fact, in his hospital gown; his ass was hanging out on display.

"Dammit, Jeff you are worse than a dog." Ben said berating the man. After which the African American started barking and ended with an intentionally heavy pant having everyone in the room laughing. Piers rolled his eye and practically fell into the bed, just glad to be off his feet. He was tucking himself back in the sheets when Keaton handed him a large styrofoam cup filled with water. Piers gave a nod in thanks and gratefully drank up the contents.

"Might I ask how it is all of you are here instead of on base?" When he had finally drank his fill, he inquired. These men weren't exactly on shore leave. They were currently on active duty and only even in the same state as him as they were preparing for their next mission, the base not far from Piers' residence. Finn was the only one who had requested leave, months prior, as the boy had wanted to visit Piers and see how he was fairing.

"You know we got out early on good behavior." Jeff shrugged throwing his hands up carelessly.

"All lies, we dug a tunnel and swam through a sewer line to be here for you." Reid spoke up, peeking his head out from behind Jeff and Marco, receiving an elbow from the latter.

"We were given until nightfall to come here and only because Captain Stone is covering us from the higher ups." Ben answered ever the rational one. "He is good man and a decent Captain, you'd like him Piers." Piers nodded his head and hid the look of distaste behind his cup. He didn't like the reminder of his replacement on the team, but given they were here, risking punishment, he appreciated their devotion in the face of his removal. He also noticed there was another missing amongst them.

"Where is Kirk?" Piers' good eye darted around the room.

"He is staying near to Finn for when he wakes up." The others were noticeably quieter after Ben shared that bit of sobering information. "They had hit him on the back of his head several times, probably to get him down without a fight, used glass bottles to beat him with and cut him up. They found some of the broken pieces in him during surgery. He has a concussion, minor lacerations and some internal bleeding. They said after everything it looked worse than it was. No broken bones, no ruptured organs and they got to him early enough." Piers stared at his bed sheets, expression unreadable. He received another not so gentle slap to his good arm, grimacing but otherwise silent to the action. It was Andy.

"Hey, no sweat. The kid will make it through, he receive worse from us. You need to get better because when we leave it's up to you to watch him. His folks are on the way and I so don't want to be here when that happens. That's all you captain." Piers started sulking, giving the man his meanest stink face to which they laughed. He liked it better when he was their captain and he could order them to shut up. When Piers thought about it, he couldn't actually recall them listening to him off the field. He just must have been that much of a push over for a commander.

It was in the middle of his former team laughing at his expense that the door received a knock, though it wasn't closed. It had been done most likely to announce the new arrivals presence. Piers had been presented with the back of everyone's head. He couldn't see a thing from his position with the mass of bodies in the room either.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I was told by your friend that Piers had woken up. I was hoping to say a few words, unless you are busy." Piers' heart started pounding again as he grew nervous. Though he could not see his face he recognized the voice. It was that man again. His skin flushed and Keaton, who turned to him, took notice.

"Yo, beefcake, get in here. We are having a get well party and Piers could use some entertainment." Andy crudely said. Piers turned red to his toenails. Of all the places to have gotten in a scuffle at. The cracks at his expense would never end now. He hid his face in his hand. The other man merely laughed at the comment.

"Well, I'm off duty and after you took a swing at me, I'm charging double." The dancer strutted in the room causing the men to separate to make room for him. He carried with him a brown bag, unmarked, and a pink box. His hair was flat as opposed to the spiked style he had earlier and he wore a black wool coat that went down halfway to his thighs, a blue t-shirt with a dark pair of jeans which the hazel eye man was almost disappointed over. He looked better without clothes. His eyes met Piers' and he smiled warmly. The injured soldier felt helplessly trapped and increasingly less like a man. It was bad enough he was blushing like an inexperienced virgin watching an erotic film, but he had a damn audience while doing it.

The other man put the bag and box down on the end table by his bed before he turned to Piers unfazed by all the men staring at him. This should have not have been surprising to Piers, the man was undoubtedly use to being gawked at. It was Andy who broke the silence.

"Come on how was I supposed to know you weren't the man who hurt my bros? I said I was sorry and you damn near ripped my arm off! I think I deserve a freebie!" The man laughed and it hypnotized Piers. It was so deep and throaty. He probably had a very nice bedroom voice.

"We weren't exactly formerly introduced. I'm Christian. Christian Wentworth, but please, call me Chris. I came to thank you. I'm glad to see you are alright." Chris ignored Andy's comment and addressed Piers, reaching out his left hand offering a handshake to which the other man remained frozen. It got awkward and Chris retracted his hand after a long period of silence. The burly man studied Piers' face an expression of worry and concern in his eyes, as though maybe Piers' condition was the cause for him not reacting. Doug discreetly pinched Piers' foot, getting him to respond.

"O-oh well ahhh, I was just trying to ummm. I was looking for Finn and…" Piers kept stuttering and embarrassing himself. It didn't help his friends were looking at him poking each other and giggling like gossipy schoolgirls. He closed his eye and tried again this time adding more confidence in his voice. _'No need to look like a complete ass.'_

"I did what I had to save my friend and to help you out. I should be thanking you for saving us. You have my gratitude."

Chris smiled, the worry in his eyes fading. "Considering that bullet would have been in my head instead of your chest I think I'm a bit more in your debt, but I appreciate your thanks. It's not much but I brought you a meatball sandwich and some desserts. Hospital food isn't the greatest and these are pretty delicious in my opinion."

"Hey come on Chris, the guy took a bullet for you, think the least you could do give him a blow job." Everyone was deathly quiet after Andy's outburst. The man must have had balls of stone standing next to the huge man like that after such a comment. Piers was horrified, his mouth agape. Chris merely raised a brow staring at the other man next to him. There was a great of time that the dancer did not react, a serious contemplative expression on his face.

"You're right." They were the last words anyone expected to hear. Piers almost wanted to ask if it was really Chris who had responded and not one of his teammates in jest. The sniper was ready to hyperventilate in embarrass nervousness, blood thrumming through his veins, breath quickening. There were many thoughts going on in his head, but simultaneously none at all. If he were asked to speak right then there was no way he could even garble out a sound.

"It would be the least I could do, but I would only be thinking of you the whole time gorgeous and that's not fair to Piers." It was uttered in a very lust fueled, deep tenor surprising everyone and stimulating Piers. The sniper stared in horror as Chris entered Andy's personal bubble, head tilted with an inviting look in his eyes. He had his lower lip trapped at the side with his teeth sporting an all too smug smile. One hand was raised and placed on the equally shocked Andy's chest caressing him, seductively sliding towards his abdomen. Piers had been furiously jealous at the action. Andy had looked ready to shit himself in that moment, frozen in terror.

Then Chris pushed him lightly and laughed taking a step back.

"If you are going to tease people about sex all the time you really ought to be able to handle a joke yourself." He continued with a deeper chuckle before it became a loud roar staring at Andy's blushing, confused, slightly terrified stare. It was then everyone else, who had been quiet and just as shocked, started laughing with him. "Kid I've dealt with more ornery people than you. They were a great more shameless and clever too."

Piers had been less amused but remained quiet, almost mad at himself.

Reid spoke up. "What the fuck is ornery?"

Jeff shook his head with a huge grin answered. "I haven't heard that word in ages. My _granddad_ talked like that. It means dirty bastard basically. "

"Something like that. I'm not exactly a young guy myself, though I wouldn't say I'm anyone's grandfather." Chris shook his head crossing his arms. Andy, who had settled down from his shock, had looked vexed. He moved none too discreetly away from the other man given his pride had been wounded.

"Really now, just how old are you then?" Keaton inquired. Chris looked at him and shook his head.

"Isn't it impolite to ask an old man his age?"

"That only works with ladies. I ask because you don't exactly look like you wear depends and I honestly doubt you."

"Flattering really, but I'm a little older than you think."

"Hmmm thirty?"

"You really want to know don't you."

"I do."

Chris was quiet for a moment, an easy going smile on his face. Piers wanted to say something to change the conversation so Chris didn't grow more uncomfortable, but he was honestly curious himself. After a moment Chris raised his hand wagging his finger lightly.

"You have three guesses. Get it and I'll tell you. Don't and you stop asking. Soldier's honor?" Keaton looked surprised for a moment before he nodded.

"Honestly what are you a woman? Why the games?" Jeff complained, shaking his head. Chris gave him a sardonic smile.

"What can I say, I thrive tormenting young whippersnappers." He had finished that last word in an exaggerated old man's voice. "First guess and your buddies don't get to ask me later either because I won't answer."

"Thirty-three."

"Nope." Keaton started thinking hard about it. Doug leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He paused a moment thinking it over before speaking out.

"Thirty-five?"

"Maybe you are going too low try higher! Like forty!" Jeff said. Chris raised a brow.

"Does he look forty to you?" Marco responded. "Oh dear god why are we talking about this. I feel like I have a vagina."

"Guys this is quite ridiculous." Piers finally spoke out, voice carrying a great deal more authority from before. "It's his business, leave it alone. I'm sorry Chris, you picked a bad time to visit. I appreciate you coming here." He offered the other man a genuine smile. It wasn't as if he had wanted to chase the other man off, but subjecting him to his less than considerate former squad was not very thoughtful either. He was also quite ashamed at himself, getting emotional and flustered so easily without just provocation. "Thanks for the food especially. I've had more than I can stand of hospital gruel in my lifetime."

"You're welcome. I brought you coffee but given I have not slept all night I drank it, so you are on your own there." Chris' easy smile dropped slightly as he spoke his next words. "I didn't get to hear anything on your friend's condition. Is he okay?" It surprised Piers a little how sincere the other man was. It wasn't just polite sympathy, he honestly looked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Finn's alive in ICU, but I don't know much else. Keaton did they tell you?"

"Just that he was concussed and under observation. He is doing pretty well considering they don't think there is long term damage but he is going to need recovery time. They'll probably let you out in a day or two Piers but Finn will be here for several more at least. They'll be able to tell us more once he wakes up." Chris nodded, looking less worried but still grim.

"I suppose I'll come in for another visit then." Piers' eye lit up at that. "I should go now so your friends can go back to harassing you instead of me. It was a pleasure meeting you though. Get better, I want to see you on your feet next time." When Chris' carefree smile came back the sniper's stomach did a flip, he merely nodded his head not trusting himself to speak. Chris reached over boldly and gave Piers' good hand a firm squeeze, as though the action was to urge him well before letting it go moments later. The older man turned, his gaze falling to Andy giving him a devious smirk before leaving with a chorus of goodbyes following him to the door. Keaton slipped out of the room behind him without much of a word. Reid walked his way up to Piers nudging the snipers legs over taking a spot on his bed, a mischievous look in his eyes. Piers didn't like it one bit apprehension building in his stomach.

"So, Captain, not bad. You know for a guy anyway." The marksman glared at Reid which only made the man's green eyes glimmer brighter, smile widening. "Come on I'm being serious, you were only drooling all over yourself, kind of hard not to notice." Piers' good eye was a slit, his lips so tightly pressed together they were white, and he was also worried that Chris could still hear his comrades barely waiting for the man to be out the door before taunting him.

"In all fairness I did think he took that puddle in your lap fairly well. You should have asked for his number." Jeff said worsen Piers' mood.

"I think I've heard enough. If you are quite finished don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

"Oh Captain started cursing, he means business fellas." Reid mocked, never knowing when to quit.

"Guy's just drop it. Piers could do better." Andy cut in, a touch of anger in his voice.

"You're just mad because he showed you up, looks and quick tongue. Think you hit it big Cap." Doug responded to Andy pressing salt into the tender wound, ending with a lecherous look at Piers.

"Dude he is a stripper, don't you think Piers couldn't do better?" Marco said. Piers was momentarily offended for Chris.

"You wouldn't be upset at that because of what happen last time you went home with a stripper would it Marco?" Jeff smiled, all teeth and mocking. Marco bristled, shaking his head and glowering.

"You just can't be sure of people like that is all. He probably uses his good looks to take advantage of guys all the time."

"Yup you are totally going off your experience. Don't listen to him, Piers, he is butt hurt. You know better."

"In light of my injuries what I'd love is if we could drop it and let me actually have some peace." Piers replied. He reached out to the bag of food Chris left the smell calling to him, making his stomach grumble and ache with want. Looking in the bag there was in fact two sizable rolls and it had him pause a moment. Chris probably got the other for Finn. It made Piers morose. Not particularly cheerful he began working over his sandwich not able to enjoy it as much as he wanted.

Before anyone could start arguing again a nurse came in, middle aged and on the bigger side, looking at everyone in surprise until her eyes landed on Piers chewing on his sandwich.

"Who brought you that? That's too heavy in fat and grease for your body to be handling right now." Piers glared taking another defiant bite. He'd be damned before he would give up his sandwich. Reid slid off the bed and out of the woman's line of vision, letting Piers handle her wrath.

"If you don't mind I'm rather hungry, and as sure as you might find something properly nutritional to help my recovery progress, I'm not up for eating chicken broth and crackers." Taking another generous bite the woman looked agitated. Most the men around her tried not to laugh too loudly, choking down the sounds immaturely.

"Mr. Nivans, you've loss quite a bit of blood and have been heavily medicated it's not wise to be putting something so heavy in your system. We are here to help you live and you make that difficult gorging on heart attack level meals."

"If I am to die today I think I'd rather go out on something tasty and not with a lecture. Is there anything you have to discuss with me?" Piers took another bite for emphasis, the displeasure rising on her face as well as the sound of cackles in the room.

"Damn captain, you a hard man. It's not nice to be mean to such pretty ladies." Doug slid up to the nurse with a wink, her aggravation becoming more prominent with the action. She dismissed him completely.

"Also Mr. Nivans, though it is visiting hours having so many guests is too exciting for someone in your condition and has not been approved. I need to conduct an examination of you and everyone needs to leave."

"I'm sure it can wait mam. I'm not done my sandwich." Piers was only about halfway and slowing down. It was a rather big roll.

" I have other patients to attend too and I'd like to check on your status." She was almost speaking through clenched teeth.

"Then you can go attend to them. I'm fine; don't let me hold you up in your work." Piers remained indifferent while the woman was practically seething.

"I need to exam you now so I must ask you to stop eating and have your friends leave. I don't want to have to get hospital security."

"Mam I'm really tired and I don't want to argue over this. I don't want to have to get out of this bed and walk out of this building but I assure I will if you can't patiently wait until I'm done. This is a hospital, not a prison, you aren't my warden. I ask you calmly put aside your aggression as it's unprofessional." The look on her face was menacing. Piers was sure she was ready to rip into him with a scalpel at that point, instead she thundered out of the room sure to go seek out someone of authority to try and make Piers more complacent. He shook his head and dug into his food again.

"Way to go Piers. It's quite obvious you don't deal with women much. I think you ought to keep it that way." Reid laughed shaking his head.

"Just don't like being in hospitals, and I don't care for them dictating people around." Piers shrugged after his reply.

"No one can hate you for feeling that way Piers." The memory of what had transpired months previously is what had Marco choose those particular words. "But we do have to go captain. Your mom should be here soon to keep you company. Heard she got on the first flight out this morning. Don't know who is coming with her." Marco didn't say it outright but Piers understood the underlining meaning.

'_Wasn't expecting to see him anyway.'_

"Got to get back to base to start the party with hookers and booze. Nothing you'd find that interesting, we'll keep in touch. Let us know when Finn gets his lazy ass out of bed." Reid walked up to Piers patting him on the shoulder with smile before stepping away.

"Don't lie Reid, you are just scared of Nursezilla coming back to give you an enema. I don't want my rectum defiled captain; I'm totally running out of here. Also you ought to not sleep tonight if you going to continue to harass the staff like that." Jeff said saluting Piers before walking to the door.

"I guess we are going then, I'll go get Kirk so he can come see you before we leave." Ben had said before nodding to Piers, leaving to find said man.

One by one everyone said goodbye to Piers and he was disappointed to see them go. It wasn't so much that he was lonely over their departing, though there was a bit of that. It was another reminder how he was not ever going to be out on a mission again. He had worked hard from his youth, working to his life's goal of becoming a military man and defending his country. Now he could no longer do that. He wouldn't be getting out of this bed when he was better and going out to the battlefield. He did his best to hide such thoughts as he parted with his former squad. Keaton came back in just as everyone exited.

"Keaton, hope you do well looking out for everyone so they don't stress your new captain, I'm counting on you to be the reasonable one."

"Piers, are you going to say anything to Chris?" The question confused Piers, catching him off guard.

"About what?"

"Can't say I know his answer, but you should ask him out when he comes back. Be a shame if you missed out on the chance."

"Keaton, not you too. Don't make this a bigger deal than it is." Piers ran a frustrated hand through his hair, somewhat embarrassed.

"I think it is a big deal. How many months has it been since you even looked at another person that way? The worse he can say is no Piers and I don't think being a coward suits you at all. See you captain." Keaton didn't stick around to listen to hear Piers' response. Watching his comrade walk out the door, he gritted his teeth with a hiss, the comment stinging.

He hated how no one seemed to get it. They didn't understand. He didn't lose just his arm and an eye. He lost so much of himself as a person. He wasn't as confident and composed as he once was. Adjusting to this new life was hard and he was dealing but often he found himself wandering why he even bothered. Morbidly at times, he wondered why he was even still alive.

He lost his dream; he didn't want to spend his life behind a desk. He was always prepared to die for the cause but he wasn't suited to living without it. His self-esteem, his direction in life. Shot to hell with the grenade. He wasn't okay with himself, why would someone else want that kind of damage package? To Piers is didn't seem fair either.

Not so hungry anymore he tucked his sandwich away back in the bag placing it on the table his gaze catching on the pink box. Not that one could really miss it being so brightly colored, but it wasn't as if it trumped importance verse his increasingly depressing thoughts.

He reached for the container reading 'Jessica's Treats' on the cover. Pulling up the lid he wasn't overly surprised to find cookies inside. What was unexpected was the shape of the cookies. They were cut into hearts with different words written on them in icing. _'Get Well. Tough cookie. My hero.'_ The last one he studied. He heard that word thrown around quite a lot in the last year. Yet he was feeling something staring at the sugary treat that hadn't hit him before.

"Piers?" Looking up Piers saw Kirk standing there but he wasn't alone. The doctor was there too along with his mother. Even with Marco's warning it was still quite emotional seeing her again given what had happen the last he saw her. He wasn't sure what to say while trying hard not to think too much. Now wasn't a good time to ponder over bad memories.

"Hello mother. Kirk." He closed the box placing it back on the table, not bothering to look his mother in the eyes too long. The doctor, a younger woman than the nurse, went to the foot of the bed to check Piers' chart while his mother came to his bedside looking down at him with quite a pitiful expression that only made Piers' more ill ease. Kirk stayed by the doorframe as though to keep a distance from the conflict that was sure to ensue. Putting on the least awkward smile he could he addressed him. "Thanks for coming Kirk you saw Finn right? Is he okay?"

"He is still in the same condition at the moment. He isn't up yet either. The staff said they'd let you know when he is awake. So you be sure to leave us a message okay? We'll get it when we get back." Kirk tried his best to smile too but he could feel the awkward tension in the room. Piers smiled with a little more heart at the thought, Kirk wasn't alone in the feeling.

"Yeah I'll do that. Don't wait too long to come around again. Talk to you later."

"Nothing set yet Piers but the guys and I were hoping we can get command to give us a weekend to come see you. We'll let you for sure know later. Stay away from bullets before then alright?" Kirk gave him a parting smile and left. Piers was now at the mercy to the doctor and his mother. He really wished he had the strength to walk again.

"Mr. Nivans you are looking better than I anticipated you to be. How are you feeling?" The young doctor inquired. Piers looked to his mother for a moment, her sad hazel eyes boring into him quite intensely. He dropped his frail smile, turning his attention to the doctor answering honestly.

"I've been better."


End file.
